


Why break the silence now?

by CarryOnScreaming



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Best Friends, F/F, Implied Thasmin, Lovers, This can both be Thasmin and not depending on your preference, dialogue promot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: Ryan and Graham fancy a day or two at home it's a prefect chance for Yaz and The Doctor to have a trip alone.One-Shot based on a found dialogue prompt.





	Why break the silence now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is a short prompt piece to try and get me back into writing, I have a few more on the way some of them prompted and some of them just my ideas.
> 
> Cheers for reading :)

It was just the two of them now, Ryan and Graham had opted to go home for a couple of days to ‘charge their batteries’, as Graham had put it, after their last adventure. 

Well who was to know they’d end up chased through a farming planet by fire breathing chickens?

Yaz, however, hadn’t quite felt like going home yet so the Doctor had offered to take her on a small trip, no danger, no chases, just the two of them spending time together. Yaz of course wasn’t going to complain, the times where it was just the two of them together were quite sparse, not that she didn’t love the boys, but she couldn’t help but want the Doctor to herself too.

That’s how they found themselves here, on a small planet populated by silent monks. 

The silence blanketed the entire planet with no sound at all to be heard upon their arrival, Yaz had found herself worried about accidentally making a noise and offending the locals but the Doctor had quickly put her worries to rest by saying hello to everyone she walked past.

“Each monk takes a vow of silence age five, from then they say nothing, learn to read body language, focus on studies.” The Doctor explained, gesturing around them wildly.

Yaz couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm of the other woman, she was completely enigmatic and Yaz was hooked. She was so engrossed in the woman beside her that she had barely noticed when they came to a stop.

“This should do us” the Doctor grinned.

She had brought them to stop at the top of a hillside overlooking one of the local monasteries, the monks had gathered in a circle in the courtyard below them. Yaz was completely drawn in at the wonder around her, she felt as though she was being invited in to view something not meant for her eyes. Something private and sacred, she felt the Doctors hand slide into hers, the quiet companionship grounding her.

She turned her head to look at the blonde, her hair shimmering in the starlight, eyes trained on the scene below them, a small smile gracing her features, she was perfect. Yaz truly wondered how she’d gotten so lucky.

She was interrupted by the sound of a hundred voices singing in perfect sync.

The monks below them had all joined hand, tilting their heads back to sing to the stars, breaking the vows in unison. Yaz found herself slightly confused not having expected anything quite like this.

“Why break the silence now” she asked quietly.

“Every thousand years they break their vow to sing in the new millennium” the Doctor leant in to whisper, “it’s truly one of the most beautiful sounds in all the galaxies. Imagine never saying a word then singing together in perfect harmony.”

Yaz returned her gaze to the monks, soaking up the experience.

With their hands still linked and the song in her ears Yaz found herself feeling completely content. There was nowhere else in the universe that she’d rather be than right here with her favourite person.

A perfect moment, she thought to herself, wholly and completely.


End file.
